


Thalassophobia and The Fear of God

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, MerMay, POV Outsider, Scary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scary Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: A group of Scuba divers see two huge sea creatures, that are in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Thalassophobia and The Fear of God

May was scared of the ocean. She was terrified of the brine pits and the random drops or the dark salty water that could take her away and put her into a watery grave.She was scared of boats and drowning and creatures that scientists found in the depths of the water. 

So why the hell did her friends take her scuba diving? And why the hell did she not refuse? Oh yeah, because Violet went skydiving with her even though she was terrified of heights. Whatever. 

They went to a deep area offshore with the instructor and the group of five women plus a single scuba instructor were walking on the sea floor. May was surprisingly chill about this. Until she saw something huge in the distant. trying to keep calm she told herself that it was just a boat or something. Cruise lines came through all the time. At least. That was what she was trying to fool herself into believing. 

Then it got closer. It was not a boat. 

There were two huge creatures moving closer. The closer the figures got the more she could see, and the larger they became. 

One creature had something that looked like red hair, and the large snake tail behind it made it’s movements like that of an eels. The first creatures eyes glowed golden and amber in the darker part of the sea that it slithered closer from. Its black as night tail moved only slightly. It’s top half was that of a human, but pale with blackened freckles that looked the size of her head.

Large webbed hands with sharp claws grabbed the ground under it with a strength that she never though she would see from a living thing. She turned her head slightly and sees her friends not noticing the creatures yet. She wanted desperately to grab their attention and get out of there as fast as possible.

The second creature was bright white, with hints of gold. It looked like an octopus lower half! Tendrils of white cute through the darkness of the ocean like a lantern. It’s top half was also human and when she saw it’s face she sucked in a breath. Seven eyes, three on its forehead and the normal two, and then two beneath the others. What could be mistaken as blond hair frizzed away from it’s face like lightning bolts. 

The snake-like creature opened it’s mouth in what looked to be a yawn, and May could see sharp teeth that looked almost as large as her legs.

Neither saw her or her group yet, and she took the chance to swim to her group, which had been slowly moving away from her, not knowing she was in the middle of seeing something that she would likely have horrific nightmares about the rest of her life. May shook Sarah as she got to her. 

Sarah looked annoyed at the harsh shaking, but turned to look at what May was showing her. 

She screamed. Nothing really came out but it was what she meant to do. 

The snake like creature was now slowly twining itself around the bigger white creature. The white creature looked like it was no issue and its large hand tapped at the ocean floor. 

The rest of the group was now looking at the creatures. the small movements of the earth from the tapping had caught their attention and all of the six stared dumb-shocked. 

Then the creature with seven eyes made a low humming noise. One that May thought sounded almost like a whale. The noise shook them just as the tapping did. 

The snake like creature turned its head swiftly, large golden glowing eyes spotting the group. It cocked its head and the other creature looked at them as well. May was sure this was it, this was what she gets for returning a favor to Violet.

Slowly the redhead one slithered to them, faster than anything should move in water. The second creature followed it slower, but still faster than any of the women could swim away.

The snake creature watched unblinking, only fifteen feet away. It’s head was larger than their bodies, and it’s large hand came and sat palm out beside them. It cocked its head and bared its teeth. When May watched terrified it stuck it’s tongue out. it was a huge forked tongue, but somehow the creature looked docile. 

It moved its hand closer and placed a finger on her head softly. Holding her breath, May reached up and pat the finger on her head. 

A clicking noise came from the snake, and it looked delighted. It was clicking it’s teeth, but May was a little less afraid. She pat the finger and saw it's snake-y tail flick like that of a cat's. 

The second creature got close to the group and clapped very softly. The group copied it, and the creature hummed very lowly, sounding joyful. The snake moved its hand from May's head.

The two creature looked at the humans and then carefully scoped them up. All of the women freaked out a little but noticed the creatures were sending them back up top. The hand's held steady as they got back on the boat. After they had all stepped off the hands, both creatures huge head's poked out of the sea, only their eyes shown.

Taking off her mask and tank May yelled, “Thank you!”

She heard clicking and humming back. 

Maybe she shouldn’t be so scared of the ocean after all. 

\---------

After the boat had left Crowley wrapped his large tail around Aziraphale, getting a exasperated humming back. The blond made a shoo motion with his hands, but they both smiled and went to annoy some fish


End file.
